


Stubble

by coffee666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard Porn, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, LMAO, M/M, Rimming, spirk, this was intended to be beard porn but then it became like a cum fetish, we interrupt this accounts usual hand porn to bring you beard porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: After wagering in friendly chess game, Jim tells Spock he's not allowed to shave his face for a whole week. Spock is annoyed at first, finding his new beard nothing but a nuisance.Then he noticed the way Jim was looking at him.





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> why is this clocking in at 10k words. oh sweet lord.

 

“What do you say we make this game more interesting?”

Spock knew what that meant. Jim wanted to bet on the outcome of their chess match. This was not the first or second time Jim proposed such a thing. Usually, Jim’s winning condition was something like the ability to dump a weeks’ worth of paperwork on Spock. Other times it was forcing Spock to try some sort of variety of Earth sweets.

Once, the night before a particularly dangerous mission, Jim’s winning condition was that Spock not be a part of the away team. Spock was surprised to hear such a condition, but even more surprised to see the desperation in his captain’s eyes, and even more explicit desperation in his voice. And because Jim won, Spock agreed.

Jim always won when they made games more interesting. Spock attributed it to the fact that his curiosity on what Jim’s condition would be greatly outweighed his desire to win. Tonight was no different, especially since Jim had a playful air about him, meaning the condition would likely be light-hearted.

“What do you propose?” Spock asked.

“…It’s a secret.” Jim grinned at him from across the table, and Spock was faintly aware his heart may have missed a beat. Perhaps he should visit Dr. McCoy later tonight.

“Alright.” Spock looked back down at the board and tried to imagine what it could be. That was almost impossible, as there was never any telling what went on Jim’s mind.

He then tried to imagine what he should ask of Jim if he won, but he also knew that was almost impossible. He already felt his concentration slipping with every second he was aware of Jim’s eyes on him, that grin still on his face.

“Checkmate.” Jim said finally.

Spock let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and straightened up in his chair. He’d seen his inevitable demise about four moves ago, and it had just been a matter of waiting for Jim to swoop in.

“Alright.” Spock lowered his head, feeling his heart begin to beat irradicably once more. “What is it that you want?”

“Hmm…” Jim made a show of thinking, stroking his chin and leaning back in his chair. The chess board shifted and rattled as Jim propped his knees up against the table. “Hmm…what do I want from you?”

Spock refused to feel nervous, and attempted to will his heartbeat back to normal. All attempts were futile as soon as Jim’s gaze snapped to his.

“You have made your decision?”

“Yep.” His grin widened into suppressed giggles. It seemed to do strange things to Spock’s insides, and he thought again of visiting the med bay. “I want you to do something for me. Well, actually, to _not_ do something for me, for a whole week.”

“Hm?” Spock raised an eyebrow at the odd phrasing, and prepared himself for something very odd.

 “You can’t shave your face for a whole week, staring tomorrow morning.” Jim’s face flushed a light pink as he finished his request, and he bit his lip in anticipation of Spock’s reaction.

“Why?” Spock asked blankly.

“Because I wanna see what your beard looks like.” Jim grinned again.

“It is against regulations to have facial hair –“ Spock started, but Jim just rolled his eyes.

“Nobody listens to those kinds of rules. Those are the same ones that are like _tuck in your shirt,_ and _always wear underwear._ ”

Spock just raised an eyebrow once more, willing himself not to ask the question burning in his mind about the captain’s underwear.

The idea of not shaving was odd. It was something he did every morning in addition to brushing his teeth and meditation. It would throw off his entire routine to skip it. But it was not a big deal in the larger scope of things.

“Come on, Spock.” Jim laughed, interrupting his thoughts. “It’s not like I’m asking you to pierce your ears or anything.”

“Alright.” Spock nodded. “I will accept this, and do as you said…for one week.”

“Cool.”

Jim’s smile was so genuine that Spock then excused himself to go to bed soon after, as he was unsure his heart could take much more.

The next morning, Spock arose at his usual time, and began his meditation. It was the perfect way to fill his mind with logic, and strengthen his shields against any intrusive thoughts that came with accidental contact of human skin.

He’d forgotten all about the condition he’d made with Jim, until he’d locked himself in the bathroom that separated their quarters, and looked to the counter where a fresh razor sat, the plastic covering still over the blade.

It was strange to ignore it and proceed to brush his teeth. He leaned closer to the mirror and examined both sides of his face. The very faint shadow of hair was visible, only if one were looking close enough, but Spock felt very strange to leave the bathroom with it still in his face. He once again put the condition out of his mind and got dressed for his shift.

He was beginning to think it would be easy to ignore, as no one else seemed to notice anything off about Spock. Only once in his shift did he feel eyes on him. Out of the corner of his vision, Spock saw Jim watching him.

Spock turned halfway and looked back at his captain. Jim was leaning over casually in his chair, his eyes on Spock’s face. His gaze shifted when Spock looked over, and they locked eyes for a split second. Spock quickly turned back to his work and tried to convince himself that he was not having a heart attack.

He felt Jim’s eyes on him the following day as well. That morning, Spock had skipped shaving again, and examined his face in the mirror. The shadow was much darker, and could be noticed by anyone now. It made him look very…unpresentable.

Spock tried to make up for it by washing his face and combing his hair much more meticulously than usual before going to the bridge for his shift.

Though Jim stared at him an average of twenty minutes out of the hour, no one else made a comment until the third day that Spock went without shaving.

Spock was now distracted during his shift, both by Jim’s constant staring, and by constantly having to reach up and scratch his face. He was so thrown off, that he nearly forgot that he’d promised Mr. Sulu that he’d give him the reports he’d did on the recent findings about the plant life on their last mission.

He grabbed the PADD he’d done the reports on and went to find Mr. Sulu. Spock found him in the cafeteria, sitting with Jim and several other crew members.

“Here are the reports you wanted to read.” Spock said, placing the PADD on the table next to him.

“Thanks.”

Spock was very aware of everyone’s eyes on him, but Jim’s especially. He wanted to leave before he was asked to join them, as he did not care to sit as such a crowded a table. He was just turning around to leave and perhaps skip lunch to mediate, when Jim spoke up.

“Hey, Mr. Spock, I love the beard.” He said. Spock noticed most of the table quiet down and look to Spock as if they were deeply invested in what he would say. Spock looked at Jim, and noticed his captain’s thinly veiled amusement.

“…Thank you, Captain.”

“Yeah, this is a good look for you.” Sulu said.

Spock was unsure if they were actually being sincere now. Perhaps this condition of Jim’s was actually an excuse for there to be something more for the crew to laugh about concerning Spock, as if his ears were not enough.

He was not hurt or upset by this thought, just confused.

“I must go finish my work.” Spock turned away from them and went to his quarters.

As he meditated that evening, he contemplated shaving. There were many reasons to do so. For one, it would likely increase productivity at work, as the crew would spend less time whispering about his appearance. It would also help his own productivity, as he would not have to scratch so much. And Jim’s productivity would go back to normal, as he would not spend so much of his time staring.

But he knew he would not shave his face, since the condition still had four more days. Something about his Vulcan code, or maybe his personal one, said he must keep the promise to Jim.

Spock’s meditation was momentarily interrupted when he reached up to scratch his face again. Mosquitoes on Earth were not attracted to Spock’s copper-based blood, but he was certain that their bite would feel something like the way his beard felt.

He sighed with annoyance, when suddenly his computer alerted him of an incoming call. The only calls Spock ever expected were from the New Vulcan colony, and it was always his father telling him all about the latest progress.

“Good evening, Father.” Spock said as he answered the call.

“Spock, what is on your face?” Sarek asked as soon as he appeared on the screen.

“It is my new look.” Spock replied, grateful his beard seemed to hide his tiny displays of emotion beneath it.

“I do not care for it.” Sarek said bluntly. He then launched into telling Spock all about the latest developments on the colony. Spock nodded along, occasionally reaching up to scratch his face.

“I am pleased to hear you are prospering.” Spock said after a while, in preparation to sign off. “Please contact me in the event of any other important updates.”

“I will.” Sarek nodded. “Live long and prosper.”

“Live long and prosper.” Spock held up the ta’al salute, and was just reaching to end the communication, when he heard his father once again inform him he should shave his face.

Spock knew he could not avoid Dr. McCoy for the entire week, and it was foolish for him to have tried. Though he was quite used to the doctor’s comments, and could easily dismiss them, he knew whatever would be said about his face would likely strike him much deeper than any of the usual comments.

Perhaps it was because he was doing this for Jim. So, he told himself whatever it was that Dr. McCoy would say about his beard did not matter. All that mattered was that Jim said he’d liked it.

So, when Spock returned to the ship after a simple research mission, he tried to act as ordinary as possible as he waited for the doctor to examine a laceration on his arm. His injury was very minor, but Spock hated to recall that it happened because he’d stumbled over a rock while distracted by scratching his beard.

Just two more days, Spock told himself as he sat down on one of the biobeds. Two more days, and he could shave it all off, and everything would be back to normal. And Jim would no longer pay him compliments and stare at him during their shift.

“What’s this?” McCoy asked, approaching the bed.

Spock wordlessly held out his arm, and did not look at McCoy. He focused instead on the mechanical hum of the bed, as it tracked everything about him, from his temperature and heartrate to the the small amount of blood he’d lost from his injury.

“This doesn’t look so bad.” McCoy swabbed the area and began wrapping it up with a bandage.

Spock nodded, having expected as much, but still did not say anything. He knew he’d be risking some sort of infection if he did not come, but now he wished the doctor would hurry up and dismiss him so he could go back to his quarters.

It was a very minor injury, so surely, he would not be asked to stay and rest here for a while? The only thing worse than the idea of the doctor’s comments on his beard, was the idea of the comments Nurse Chapel would make if she saw him.

Spock would never have guessed it himself, but according to Nyota, Nurse Chapel apparently found Spock very attractive. He glanced towards the chronometer on the table by his bed and surprised an impatient sigh. With his free hand, he reached up and scratched his face.

“You know, there’s oil and stuff you can put on your beard so it won’t itch so much.”

“Really?” Spock had known the irritation normally lasted a week or so, and since he would be shaving again in a few days, he just thought he would have to tough it out. Considering the things he’d meditated through in the past, he wondered why this irritation affected him so much.

“Yeah, I know it’s hell for the first few weeks, but it gets easier once it grows out more.”

“I do not plan on keeping it much longer.” Spock informed him, standing up from the bed. “But I do appreciate your advice.”

“What are you giving up on it?”

“It was…experimental.” Spock said, choosing his words carefully.

“What for? You trying to get someone’s attention or something?” He asked in such a way, that for a split second, Spock was worried McCoy had somehow access his deepest thoughts.

“Of course not.” Spock shook his head, and kept his eyes on the door. “The attention is the worst part.”

He walked towards the exit just as Nurse Chapel was coming out of the office. He could feel her eyes on him until he was out in the hallway, and it reminded him that, yes, he disliked almost all of the attention.

Spock was able to locate the oil among the many available toiletries. He found it did help considerably with the itch. It also provided a pleasurable scent that was much stronger than any of the products he usually used.

While he was aware of his stronger scent throughout the workday, he was also aware of another thing. Jim spent approximately seventy percent of their shift watching Spock. Spock was so aware of this attention, that it effected his performance drastically.

Only once did he allow himself to look back at Jim. Their eyes locked for a total of three seconds, and Spock was hyperaware of the increase in his heartrate. There was reluctance as he turned back to his station, but even then, he could not focus on his work.

This meant that he had to take most of it back to his quarters, where he could work undisturbed by Jim’s presence. He worked through his meditation time, and by the time he went to sleep, his entire schedule had been altered by nearly an hour.

On his final day of having facial hair, Spock was extremely relieved. The itching had gone down since he’d researched proper beard hair, but he still did not think it was worth it. He could at least say that he had tried it out as an experiment.

In twenty-four hours, he would get to shave. No more adding precious minutes of beard care to his daily routine, and no more losing overall efficiency at work.

No more Jim staring at him…and no more staring back.

Spock shook his head and left his quarters for his shift.

“Hey, Spock.”

Spock felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew immediately it was Jim. Not just by the slightly chilly feel of the skin through his uniform shirt, but by the simple fact that it was known throughout the ship that only Jim was allowed to touch him. He was not sure when that became a fact, but it just was instinct to flinch away from all others.

“Captain, if you are going to criticize my recent working performance –“

“No, nothing like that.” Jim laughed, and Spock found himself appreciating the sound in relief that he did not have to explain the source of the week’s slower work pace, even though he already had the speech planned. “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to hang out tonight?”

Spock nodded without having to give it any thought. He had been working very hard this week to make up for his distractions, and this would be a good way to decompress. Meditation was also a good way, but when it came to choosing between that and what Jim calling _hanging out,_ Spock usually chose Jim.

“Cool.” Jim clapped him on the shoulder once more before returning to his work.

Once again, Spock’s heartrate was up, and he spent precious moments willing it back to normal with steady breathing. During this, Spock was able to slightly detect the lingering human scent underneath the fragrance of the oil.

After his shift, Spock returned to his quarters to change. Jim had often poked fun at Spock for showing up to hang out still in his uniform. In an attempt to be casual, Spock changed into what would pass as lounging clothes. They were actually pajamas he wore when it was especially cool. This would come in handy, as Jim’s quarters were set for what humans felt was comfortable, meaning Spock was usually cold in there.

As he crossed the bathroom that separated their quarters, he paused to groom his facial hair for what was hopefully the last time. He did not want to be itchy during their chess game. He now decided that he could not let Jim win anymore if the conditions were going to be things like this.

When Jim opened the door for him, Spock very unprepared to see how Jim had changed as well. He was wearing pajama pants that were too long, and instead of rolling them up like a logical person, they pooled over his feet, covering his toes.

His hair was also ruffled, as he’d apparently just tugged his shirt off. And he _had,_ and he had yet to put on another one.

“Hey.” Jim said casually, stepping aside. Spock walked in, keeping his eyes down and looking at the floor rather than at his shirtless captain and friend. “You can go ahead and have a seat. You want a snack or something?”

Spock did not answer. Despite his better judgement, he glanced up just as Jim stretched his arms over his head. His pants inched lower, exposing the waistband of his boxers and answering the question that Spock didn’t know he had about Jim’s underwear.

He snapped out of it, and hurried to sit at the table where the chess board was already set up, hoping that focusing on the geometric pattern would help restore the logic in his brain.

“You like popcorn, right?” Jim asked from where he was punching buttons on the replicator.

“Yes…” Spock said quietly. Popcorn was one of the food items that Jim had him try after one of their matches.  He hadn’t known what to expect, but he found that it was quite enjoyable.

“Cool…but maybe this time you could try a different kind…”

Normally, Spock would put up some sort of argument, but he oddly felt no desire to do so. It was as if he could not think of a reason to say no to Jim as he watched the way he was bent over, humming to himself.

Finally, he stepped back from the replicator and reached for a t-shirt that had been tossed to the floor. He tugged it on, and then locked eyes with Spock as his head popped through the hole. Spock must have let his disapproval show, because Jim grinned and commented. “Don’t worry, this shirt’s only a little bit dirty.”

Jim finally sat down at the table with drinks and a bowl of what looked like orange popcorn. Spock eyed it suspiciously, and did not take any, reaching instead for the tea Jim brought him.

“You want some? It’s cheesy?” Jim shook the bowl at him.

Spock looked from the bowl to Jim, and back again. Sighing inwardly, he knew he would end up trying it before the night was over, so he might as well do it now. He carefully took a single piece from the top and ate it. As he chewed, he noticed Jim was watching him closely.

“Good, right?”

“I prefer the plain kind.” Spock said.

“Well, at least you were willing to try it.” Jim didn’t seem bothered as he glanced down and started fiddling with the pieces on his side. “So, how has this week been?”

“You are referring to my week of not shaving?” Spock clarified, and Jim nodded. Spock thought for a moment for the best way to describe it. Finally, he settled on a thought. “Overall, it has been a negative experience.”

“Negative? Why?” Jim’s face fell, and Spock quickly looked down at the board.

“I found that it was distracting. Not only to myself, but to those around me.”

“…You’ve noticed people staring at you?” Jim asked quietly.

“You have been staring at me.”

“…Sorry. I didn’t…” Jim mumbled, his face slowly going redder. Spock had not meant to upset him.

“No apologies necessary.” Spock said. “It is just…that you should understand for future reference…that you are quite distracting.”

Surprise and intense thoughtfulness seemed to cross Jim’s face, as if he had no idea Spock thought that. Spock did not know how Jim did not know this previously. Had he not noticed the way his staring seemed to compel Spock to stare back? That seemed hard to believe.

The look on Jim’s face was then replaced with something Spock couldn’t read, not that that was hard. No amount of time among humans would let him in on every nuance of feeling, and Jim seemed capable of showing every emotion on his face at once.

Whatever this was, it was dark and intense. It seemed to draw all of the air out of Spock’s lungs, and he had to make the conscience effort to breathe again. He looked down again, unable to stand it any longer.

“Has anyone said anything else?” Jim asked. “I mean, Sulu said it was a good look for you. He wasn’t lying, but I can’t see Bones saying the same thing.”

“Actually, Dr. McCoy did not say anything negative.”

“Really?!” Jim laughed incredulously.

“I admit that I was also surprised at this. Instead of a negative comment, he informed me of the proper way to care for it. I was not even aware that beard oil was available.”

“ _That’s_ what smells so good!” Jim grinned, and Spock felt a slight increase in his heartrate.

“Y-Yes, the smell has also been distracting at work.”

“Yes, it really has.”

Spock could not continue like this. He knew if something did not change, his desire to do something such as touch Jim’s hand would be too strong to ignore. He’d had this desire before, many times in fact. The only difference is that this is the first time he was actually realizing what this was.

Spock’s only plan to keep himself distracted was to turn his attention to the snacks that Jim brought to the table. Instead of eating the popcorn one piece at a time, as he usually did, Spock ate several pieces at once, the way Jim did.

“You have cheese dust in your beard.” Jim chuckled after a moment. Spock sighed inwardly, and rubbed the cuff of his sleeve against his face. Hearing Jim laugh was doing very little for his situation.

“Another negative aspect of facial hair.”

“Alright, alright.” Jim scooted his chair closer and clasped his hands together. “Let’s get this game going…and what do you say we make it more interesting?”

“Another wager?” Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am still affected by my last loss…”

“Fine, you don’t wanna bet. I get it. I always win anyways, so you’re scared.”

“Vulcans do not get scared.” Spock said, a hint of defense in his voice.

“Then let’s wager. You know the rules, if you win, I’ll do whatever you want.”

An image flashed in Spock’s mind of Jim’s hand resting under his, and he blinked rapidly to clear it away. No. He could not think about that. He tried instead to imagine what Jim would have him do. Try some food? That would not be so bad. Keep his beard? Spock was not sure he could stand that. He would have to win to prevent it.

“Alright.” Spock nodded.

“Okay, then.”

Spock tried to completely immerse himself in the game. Though his concentration usually faltered when he was around Jim, this time he implored every method he knew up for optimum concentration.

He evened out his breathing, and let his eyes scan the board. He tried to predict Jim’s moves several turns in advance, and plans his own moves accordingly, but that was practically impossible to do. Jim adhered to no strategy, and it seemed all his moves were random. Spock actually sighed in frustration at one point.

“Do you wanna just go ahead and forfeit now, Mr. Spock?” Jim leaned one elbow on the table.

“No.” Spock felt his pulse quicken at the more formal version of his name. It was not something Jim used in a respectful manner, but more in the lines of a teasing manner. Spock finally decided on a move, before reaching up to scratch his face.

Out of his peripheral vision, Spock noticed the way Jim’s eyes snapped up from the board to his face. He could also hear the sharp intake of Jim’s breath from across the table. A long moment seemed to pass before Jim realized it was his turn. He looked down at the board again, his face pink.

Before Jim could concentrate on his move, Spock scratched at his face once more. Jim’s eyes snapped up once more, and he glared at Spock with something Spock could not place, before quickly moving a piece.

It was then that Spock realized that here, he was apparently just as much of a distraction as he was on the bridge. Spock did not condone cheating, especially so he recalled how he and Jim first met, but this was not really cheating, and Spock really needed to win.

It was not that he wanted something from Jim –the flashing image in his mind of their fingers intertwined notwithstanding –but more that he did not want Jim to win. If he could just lower Jim’s concentration by as little as thirty percent, perhaps that would be enough.

This time, Spock deliberately reached up tantalizingly slow to scratch his beard. He tried to keep his eyes on the board, but did peak at Jim subtly as the pads of his fingers stroked across the short hair on his face.

The fragrance of the oil would no doubt stain his hands at this rate, and Spock wondered if Jim would mind that when their hands touched after Spock’s inevitable win. Jim watched Spock with something like a burning hostility as the game went on. Spock did not fear that almost angry gaze. It seemed to stir something inside him.

It was a distraction just as much as Spock’s scratching was. Jim ended up winning very narrowly. This time, there was a sharp intake of breath from Spock, in almost disbelief as Jim finally finished their game. Jim sighed in relief. Spock could not believe his scratching tactic was not enough.

“What did I say, Mr. Spock? I knew I’d win.” Jim sounded very confident for someone who by so little.

“Yes.”

It was all Spock could manage to say, his insides sinking with feelings he knew as dread and apprehension.

What was his fate now? Would Jim have him grow his facial hair for a whole month? What about his hair? Spock needed to keep it neat so it would not take too much time to fix. If Jim told him to let it grow out, what would Spock become? Someone who had to wake up very early in order to get ready? What would his father say?

“Hmm…let’s see…what could I possibly ask of you?” Jim tented his fingers together in the way Spock sometimes did, and seemed in deep contemplation.

Would there be food involved? Chocolate sounded welcoming, with its pleasant numbing effects. That would not be so bad. It was illogical, but Spock prayed for chocolate.

“You said having a beard was a negative experience, right?” Jim asked. Spock nodded. “So, you’re probably gonna shave first thing tomorrow…” Again, Spock nodded. “Okay. I got it.” Jim said finally.

“Yes?” Spock tried to push away the dreadful feeling of knowing what was coming.

“Let me touch your face.”

“…What?” Spock had been expecting another week without shaving. He was very unprepared for this.

“Let me touch your face.” Jim repeated. “I got to see what it looked like, but before it’s gone, I wanna see what it feels like.”

There was no hidden catch. Spock was so relieved that was all, that he wordlessly leaned forward. A second later, one of Jim’s hands gently cupped his face.

Spock was surprised at how cool Jim’s hand felt, even through the layer of hair on his face. He shivered slightly as the tips of Jim’s fingers stroked gently over his skin. It was almost like how a cat must feel when being stroked.

Spock had completely forgotten to put up his shields before Jim touched him. He could feel the buzz of soft emotions brushing through his skin and into his brain. It would be the kinder thing to ignore them, they weren’t his to read after all, but with no shields, that was hard to do.

He was very aware, not only of Jim’s hand still on his face, his thumb stroking gently over his cheek, but by the excitement, happiness, and something else from Jim now in his head.

“Very soft…” Jim said, as if appraising.

“…Thank you.” Spock mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

“…There’s something else I want you to do.” Jim said. Spock lifted his eyes from the table, and looked at Jim. There was a deep pink flush on his cheeks, quite a contrast to his bright blue eyes. Spock felt an identical emotion to Jim’s when he looked into his eyes. “Kiss me.”

“…” A sharp intake of breath, and an uncharacteristic flush of green suddenly covered Spock’s face. Yes, that feeling was a mix of excitement and want, but he couldn’t move. He wanted to, but the only thing holding him back, was the thought that this couldn’t really be happening.

“ _Kiss me.”_  

It wasn’t just the slight huskiness in Jim’s voice, or the emotional reading of want from him that made Spock close the gap between them. It was mostly due to the simple fact that Spock wanted to. He’d wanted to for a very long time, he just hadn’t realized it until this moment.

He’d never kissed a human, not really, anyways. Not the kind that was often shown in Earth media, with tongues thrashing. Spock had always thought that looked very distasteful and unpleasant, but this was quite the opposite.

Both of Jim’s hands where now on either side of his face, his thumbs brushing back and forth across Spock’s facial hair. Spock could feel his heart racing in his side as Jim kissed him harder, his tongue slipping into Spock’s mouth. It was so hot and smooth against his own.

Finally, Jim pulled away, gasping for air. Spock was only panting slightly, due to the difference in their lung capacities.

“You just kissed me.” Spock said. Perhaps it was strange and juvenile that he felt slightly different now.

“…Yeah.” Jim chuckled and then laughed harder. His face was flushed deep red, and Spock could not help but think this very human thing was beautiful. “Technically, I made you kiss me.”

“I had never done that before… It was nice.”

“I’m glad. God, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Jim leaned in again, his lips brushing against Spock’s.

“So have I…”

“Really? I mean, I had a feeling, but it’s so hard to tell what you’re thinking sometimes…” Jim gently stroked Spock’s jawline with his fingertips. It was hard for Spock not to drown in the soft emotion he was reading.

“I am always thinking about you.” Spock realized, reaching up to place his hand over Jim’s. He slowly rubbed his fingertips against the back of Jim’s hand. “Anytime I am not, I still am. I am always aware of where you are, and if you are looking at me. I wonder what you think of my work when I am finished. It is not just your rank that makes me seek your approval.”

Spock glanced down at Jim’s face. He was looking up at Spock with that same gentle look in his eyes that he got on the bridge when Spock caught his staring.

“Spock, only you would have a complicated way to say it in so many words. I thought I would get to say it first.”

“…” Spock just stared at him.

“I love you.” Jim’s face cracked into a grin. “I love you like crazy, you big nerd.”

“...You truly care for me in that way?”

“Yes.” His fingers kept brushing his skin.

Spock cared for Jim in that way too. If that was truly what it was called to feel so much for someone. The idea that feeling so strongly was briefly clenched at his heart, but Spock dismissed it. He would let this attribute to his human half. And if that was not enough, he could simply say that nothing about this was wrong, Vulcan teachings be damned.

Spock kissed Jim again. At first it was slow, as Spock tried now to focus on reading Jim’s emotions in the places their mouths touched. He wanted to feel Jim’s wants and fulfill them.

The emotion of lust was almost burning hot in Spock’s skin. It was hard to tell if it was Jim’s alone or his own. Either way, his own body was reacting to it. Jim’s tongue swirled against his own, and his body burned like fire when Jim sucked on his tongue.

Spock gasped when Jim pulled back again, but Jim did not go far. He pressed his face into the crook of Spock’s neck. His breath was hot against his skin, and when his tongue gently lapped against skin, Spock could not suppress a small moan from escaping.

He felt almost sad at the loss when Jim pulled back once more. Only this time, Jim only sought to move the table from between them. Spock heard the chess pieces slide and rattle, but he did not care. Without the barrier between them, Spock seemed to be more aware of Jim’s body and his own.

The chair Spock was sitting in was not meant for two people, but that did not stop Jim from practically climbing into his lap. Their mouths latched together again, muffling any noise Spock longed to make as their bodies pressed together. Jim straddled his hips awkwardly, only one leg fitting into the chair. The other foot on the floor beneath them, holding him in place.

It was awkward, but Spock did not feel uncomfortable. Not with Jim’s tongue in his mouth, and his hands cupping his face again. His fingers stroked the hair on his face once more, and it was as if the act aroused him even further.

Spock longed to map the entirely of Jim’s mouth with his own. Even though he was certain now that this was not just in the heat of the moment, that it would happen forever because things were different now, Spock still felt as if he must be hyperaware of everything. Every touch and scent and feeling must be carefully cataloged so that he would remember this always.

“This isn’t… This isn’t gonna work. We need to move.” Jim panted, his face pressed to Spock’s neck.

The logical part of Spock’s brain was slower now, and he was surprised when Jim grabbed him around the upper arm and pulled him with him as he stood from the chair. He then pulled Spock down onto the ground and climbed on top of him.

Spock responded enthusiastically, not caring that this was the floor, among dropped popcorn. His mouth found Jim’s again, and Spock had honestly never tasted anything so addicting. This was something he could tell that he would find his mind drifting towards during lulls in his shift.

Jim’s entire body blanketed his. One leg was pressed between his legs, and when he moved a certain way, Spock felt waves of pleasure. He found himself pushing back, rocking his hips against Jim’s.

“God… do you have any idea how fucking hot you look?” Jim growled in his ear. “Of course I’ve been staring at you… You’re fucking beautiful…”

His tongue darted out to trace the shell of his ear, before trailing down to his neck. Spock felt Jim’s tongue travel up and down his jawline, and a small moan escaped him once more. It turned into a gasp, when he felt cool air on his skin as Jim slowly pushed up Spock’s shirt, exposing his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Jim’s hand stopped, his thumb gently stroking against the skin of Spock’s stomach.

“Yes…” Spock assured him. “But I will get cold if you remove my shirt.”

“Oh. Well, I’ll make it even, then.” Jim sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head. Even though Spock had been in the vicinity of shirtless Jim earlier that evening, that was quite different. Before, he had done everything in his power to keep from staring, but this time, he was allowed to stare all he wanted.

He reached up and touched Jim’s bare chest, letting his hand carefully move across his skin and map it all to memory. Every freckle, every inch of golden skin was finally his to touch as much as he wanted. His fingertips trailed down over one of Jim’s nipples, and the human gasped and then chuckled.

“Now who’s staring? Aren’t you gonna take yours off too?” Jim’s fingers toyed with the hem of Spock’s shirt.

Spock reached down to help him, and braced himself for the cold as he pulled the pajama shirt off over his head in one tug. His skin reacted to the cool air and quickly covered in goosebumps. Now Jim’s hands roamed over Spock’s chest. The cooler temperature of Jim’s skin did little to help Spock’s situation, but Spock did not mind at all.

“It’s like it matches your face.” Jim chuckled as his fingers stroked through the dark hair on Spock’s chest. He buried his face into Spock’s chest and laughed when Spock blushed.

When he began to slowly cover Spock’s skin in kisses, Spock sighed softly and closed his eyes. Jim’s mouth and hands moved lower and lower. Instead of feeling shy, Spock felt nothing but an intense need to be touched.

He raised his hips off the floor as Jim’s fingers curled under the waistband of his pants. Jim pulled Spock’s pants down a fraction of an inch, before gasping.

“Spock… you’re not wearing underwear.”

“…I was under the impression that the requirement for underwear was actually just a suggestion…” Spock said, blushing harder.

Jim laughed again and leaned down, letting his mouth hover just above Spock’s crotch as he pulled Spock’s pants down further. Spock closed his eyes again and tried to contain himself as Jim pulled his pants off completely.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jim said, his eyes dark as he glanced up at Spock’s face and back down again. He wrapped one hand around Spock’s erection, and Spock felt his breath quicken. All of the breath seemed to be sucked from his lungs then, when Jim leaned down and took Spock in his mouth.

Spock knew about the act of fellatio, he just never thought anyone would do that to him. He admitted that he’d found the thought strange and unappealing, but now that he knew how it felt, he wanted only to know if he could do it to Jim in return before the night was over.

Jim’s hot wet mouth slid up and down Spock’s erection as his hand worked his shaft. Spock’s jaw was clenched, as were his fists, to keep his hands from pushing Jim’s head down further. That was not necessary, as Jim seemed able to slide down until Spock felt the head of his cock brush the back of Jim’s throat.

Spock had not had an orgasm while conscious in a very long time. In the past few months, he’d felt the sensation in his dreams, and awoken to find his pajamas soiled. Those dreams always had the warm gaze of a certain human, but Spock had pushed the thoughts away and tried to forget them as soon as he woke up.

This was so much more real and tangible. He reached down to gently curl his fingers into Jim’s hair, but ended up tugging on the locks when he felt Jim suck him harder. He could not find his voice in time to warn Jim.

His moans were caught in his throat as he came. His eyes squeezed shut again, and his hips rocked forcefully. Jim’s mouth stayed on him, his tongue swirling on the underside of Spock’s cock, milking him. Spock felt Jim swallow around him as the feeling faded.

When Jim pulled off of him, and his saliva-damp skin met air, Spock was finally able to breathe again. He panted heavily as Jim just stroked his fingers across Spock’s skin.

“…You actually tasted way better than a human, you know.” Jim said. Spock did not say anything. He was still trying to catch his breath. “And you sounded so fucking hot. Even if you weren’t really making any noise, your breathing was really hot. It…it really made me wanna be inside you.”

Jim’s hands stroked Spock’s thighs, and Spock could read the human’s uncertainty. Perhaps he was nervous at how Spock would react to such a thing. But Spock imagined being joined with Jim in that way –literally having their physical bodies joined and sharing their pleasure. It was very appealing.

“Yes.” Spock reached up to cup Jim’s cheek. “I would…love that.” He was uncertain about using that word, until he saw the way Jim’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” Jim grinned, and Spock could feel the excitement radiating from the human.

Spock answered him by leaning up on one elbow to kiss Jim. It did not even register to Spock where Jim’s mouth had just been, until he was able to taste himself in the kiss. He had nothing to compare the slightly sweet taste to, which made the idea of taking Jim in his mouth all the more desirable.

Spock laid back down and let Jim’s half-naked body cover his once more. Their hands roamed nervously, yet determined over each other’s skin. Spock pressed a hand to Jim’s chest, and was enthralled when he felt the hammering beat of the human’s heart.

Jim smiled at him, and then placed a hand over Spock’s heart in his side. He then leaned down and placed kisses over each of Spock’s nipples. Spock tried to keep his eyes open, so that he could memorize Jim’s face, but he found his eyes sliding shut as his nerves rose.

“You okay?” Jim asked, his voice heavy with lust.

“Yes.” Spock mostly purged his nervousness, and subtly reached for Jim’s hand. He touched his fingers to Jim’s, feeling for his emotions, and found an equal level of nerves. That was somewhat comforting.

“Hold on…” Jim was settled between Spock’s legs, a hand under each of his knees. Spock felt a wave of arousal at such a position, but Jim glanced up towards the door to his bedroom. “Hold on, I need to grab something. I’ll be right back.”

Jim was gone for only a few seconds, but it was long enough for Spock to feel the strangeness of lying on the floor. And then Jim came back between his legs holding a bottle of lubricant, and Spock’s body responded.

“Jim, would it not be easier for us to move to the bedroom?” Spock asked, mentally telling his body that it would be find to wait one more moment if it meant moving to a softer surface.

“Yeah… we can if you want.” Jim said, blushing again. “It’s just that I’ve always fantasized about taking you right here… like this.”

Spock closed his eyes again as his arousal spiked at those words. The fact that Jim had thought of this before, coupled with the knowledge that it was just like this, meant Spock did not want to destroy that by moving.

“Then take me, Jim.”

Jim quickly tore off his pants, and Spock made sure to open his eyes and memorize every detail of this part. Finally, Jim moved between Spock’s legs again, and as he uncapped the bottle, Spock could feel the wet tip of Jim’s erection against him. It was enough to make his head spin with arousal.

Jim finger was first. Slick with lube, it slid down over his hole and they both moaned. Jim’s eyes were locked on Spock’s face, and Spock was torn between keeping his eyes open, or closing them with every touch of Jim’s fingers. Jim seemed amused by Spock’s rapid blinking.

When Jim pushed his finger in, Spock’s voice was so close to escaping. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Jim’s finger slid in and out, and then moved harder. Jim seemed focused on stretching Spock adequately. That was most logical, but Spock could not help but be more focused on the intense pleasure, especially when Jim came very closing to brushing something inside of him.

When he was fully relaxed, Jim added a second finger. The stretching now seemed unnecessary, as he could feel his body literally pulling and sucking Jim in. Jim moaned as his fingers slid in further, and when he scissored his fingers, it seemed to brush that spot again. Spock rocked his hips and turned his pleading gaze on Jim.

“Are you ready, baby?” Jim asked, pulling his fingers out and reaching once more for the lube. Spock nodded, feeling softer at Jim’s affectionate words. Jim slicked himself with the lube, and seemed to groan at the feeling. Spock was then reminded what he wanted to do to Jim. Well, he still wanted to, even after all of this.

Jim draped himself over Spock, and lined himself up. Spock’s breathing quickened as he felt Jim between his legs, his stomach brushing over Spock’s slowly regaining erection.

Jim moaned loudly as he pushed in. Spock lifted his hips, and bit his lips to keep from moaning as Jim was finally fully inside him. As Jim started thrusting slowly, Spock just focused on keeping his own breathing and voice down as Jim’s words filled his ear.

“God, you look so fucking beautiful baby… taking my cock inside you like that. Baby, I’ve wanted you for so long… wanted to touch you and kiss you.”

Spock was shaking as Jim moved faster. Jim seemed to brush his prostate with every thrust. One of Jim’s hands was cupping Spock’s face, no doubt getting off by the feel of his beard. His other hand was on Spock’s hip.

Spock’s arms were wrapped tight around Jim’s back, and all his could think about, other than keeping his voice down, was how much he loved this amazing man on top of him. There was also the awareness of the fact that he was completely hard again, and very close to a second orgasm.

Jim was actually sweating on top of him, and the slickness seemed to pool down to where Spock’s erection pressed to Jim’s body. Yet, he could not bring himself to reach down between their bodies. Only when he could not hold his voice back any longer did Jim notice.

“Baby?” Jim whispered in Spock’s ear. “You don’t have to stay quiet. I wanna hear you moan.”

“…Jim.” Spock’s voice broke as he drove his hips up forcefully, feeling Jim press against his prostate. “Please, Jim… Jim.”

Jim pressed a kiss against Spock’s neck as he reached down between them and took Spock in hand. Spock moaned as Jim began to stroke his cock in time to the thrusts.

“Spock… I love you.” Jim breathed in his ear.

“Jim…” Spock’s voice broke into moans as he came again. He was vaguely aware that he was being quite loud right in Jim’s ear, but he couldn’t stop.

“God, baby, I’m gonna cum inside you.” Jim tensed up.

Spock did as well, bracing himself for the feeling. The idea of Jim’s seed inside of him there instead of his mouth was only slightly disappointing. Instead, he focused on the fact that he and Jim were truly marked as now belonging to one another.

Spock was panting in Jim’s ear, and Jim was doing the same. One hand had strayed to Spock’s beard again, and Spock found himself relaxing into the touch almost enough to purr. There was just the fact that they were very messy that was plaguing his thoughts.

“Spock…” Jim whispered after a moment. “How are you?”

“Messy.” Spock answered truthfully. Though, much of the mess was his own, he still could not bear to lay in it.

“Hold on.” Jim chuckled. Apparently, he had the same idea. He detached himself from Spock and stood up. Spock kept his eyes on the beautiful sight of sweaty naked Jim, until he disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with a warm damp towel and began to slowly wash Spock’s stomach.

“That is not necessary –“ Spock started, his body relaxing under the gentle pressure of Jim’s hands and the towel.

“Sure, it is.” He nodded. “It’s, uh, customary. Like, it’s normal for humans to clean each other up like this. Well, if you’re a decent human, that is.”

Spock nodded, too relaxed to argue with that sound logic. Jim washed Spock’s chest and bottom, before finally sitting back and sighing. Spock opened one eye and looked at Jim. Jim was still dirty, with Spock’s seed still on him.

Spock took the towel from Jim and gently pushed Jim’s shoulders until he lied down. Spock then began to wash Jim, his eyes constantly straying to wear he longed to put his mouth.

“Spock…this was amazing.” Jim reached out and cupped Spock’s face.

“It was. I am glad I had this with you. I do not plan on resuming our previous relationship.” Spock looked up to meet Jim’s eyes.

“Is that you saying you want to go out with me?” Jim grinned.

“Outside, inside… I will be with you anywhere.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a sap!”

Spock did not reply. Instead, he just watched Jim’s body. His lust became overwhelming as he longed to taste Jim the way Jim had tasted him. He’d tasted his own seed on Jim’s mouth earlier, and he longed for Jim’s.

“Spock, you’re staring.” Spock leaned down and slowly licked up Jim’s inner thigh. Jim gasped, and seemed to shake beneath him. Spock did it again, and got a similar reaction. “Spock…”

“You do not like that?”

“No…it’s just…your beard is scratching me.”

“I will stop.” Spock tried not to feel disappointed.

“No, no…it feels really good.” Jim closed his eyes and sighed.

That was all the encouragement Spock needed. He leaned down and slowly licked up Jim’s thigh. He inched closer and closer to Jim’s hardening cock, before moving to the other side.

“God, Spock, now I know why they call it beard burn.” Jim moaned, lifting his hips as Spock’s mouth slid closer once more.

“My beard was your doing.” Spock reminded him, before wrapping his lips around the head of Jim’s cock.

Jim moaned louder, and Spock tried to savor the taste. The traces of seed as well as the beads of precum already forming mixed on Spock’s tongue and he quickly understood why Jim was surprised at Spock’s taste. What Spock had tasted on Jim’s tongue had been mostly flavorless, but almost sweet. Jim tasted very salty and almost bitter. Still, Spock longed for more.

He slid down further and further, feeling his tongue drag along the underside of Jim’s cock. He found it was not very hard to suppress his gag reflex if he concentrated. He sucked lightly at first, and then harder, sliding up and down as he felt Jim’s hips rocking beneath him. It began to get so forceful, that Spock placed one hand on Jim’s hip to hold him down.

“Spock…Spock, hold on.” Jim’s voice was strained. “You can take a break if you want. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish.” Spock reluctantly pulled off of Jim, feeling saliva coating his beard.

“You find my performance inadequate?” he asked.

“No, not at all. It’s just…kinda hard. Humans don’t usually go twice in a row.”

“Usually?”

“Well, they can…it’s just difficult sometimes. It doesn’t happen every time.”

“But it has happened to you?” Spock savored the taste in his mouth, and longed to taste the full thing.

“Before? Yes.” Jim’s face flushed pink. “I just…don’t want you to get disappointed if I can’t.”

“You can.” Spock starred down at Jim’s cock. The head was still slick with saliva, and it was completely erect once more. “You can, for me.”

“Spock.” Jim’s face flushed deeper and he shut his eyes. “Okay… You’re right. I can, for you.”

Spock leaned down again and took Jim in his mouth. He slid down all the way, until he could feel his beard brushing against Jim’s pubic hair. He then slid back up, sucking Jim and drawing out beads of precum. He kept up a steady pace, swallowing around Jim until he began to feel Jim’s thighs trembling beneath him.

“That feels so good.” Jim moaned.

But his breathing and voice were not like that had been during Jim’s last orgasm. Spock knew he had to push Jim further. Spock carefully lowered his shields and placed his hand on Jim’s hip again, reading him through his skin.

When he sensed what Jim truly craved, Spock wasted no time. He spread Jim’s legs and lifted him by the hips. He threw Jim’s legs over his shoulders and dove in. Jim’s voice cracked and he moaned loudly as Spock pushed in and lapped his tongue across Jim’s entrance.

“Spock! Spock!”

Jim’s voice was beautiful to Spock’s ears, as he worked his tongue. He licked until he felt Jim relax enough for him to push his tongue inside. Jim’s walls clamped tight around Spock’s tongue and Spock moaned against Jim’s skin. Jim moaned in response, and Spock wondered how it felt for Jim to feel Spock’s beard scratching him there.

Spock kept one hand under Jim’s back to hold him up. The other hand went to stroking him again. Jim was shaking violently now, and his moans were full of dirty words, half of them Spock wasn’t even familiar with.

Spock finally pulled back and placed Jim back on the floor. While Jim was still panting, Spock reached across the floor for the lubricant. Jim watched as Spock slicked his finger and slid it down against his entrance. Unlike Spock’s body, which seemed to be designed for penetration, Jim’s body was more resistant.

“Spock…fuck me. Please, fuck me.” Jim moaned, his hips rocking.

Spock pushed his finger in further, and began to pump it in and out and he leaned down to take Jim in his mouth again. He was finally rewarded when he heard Jim’s breathing stop and then start again.

“Spock, I’m gonna cum.”

Jim moaned as Spock felt Jim’s seed fill his mouth. Spock kept his fingers working inside Jim as he sucked every last drop of semen from Jim and swallowed. It was very bitter, but Spock found it also very arousing.

When Spock was satisfied, he lifted his head and hovered above Jim’s face. He watched the way the human was still panting, his thigh muscles still shaking against Spock’s. Finally, Jim opened his eyes.

“That…” Jim’s voice was slightly husky. “Was amazing. I didn’t think you’d ever put your mouth…there.”

“To which place are you referring?”

“Both, I guess.” Jim chuckled. “I dunno…seems illogical.”

“There is nothing illogical about pleasuring one’s partner.” Spock said. “It was enjoyable for me as well.”

“Yeah, you seemed really into it.” Jim chuckled. “Sorry about the taste, though. It’s sort of a thing, that human semen taste bad.”

“I did not mind.” Spock said. “It was not really about the taste, but more about the idea of swallowing your seed.”

“Jesus…” Jim laughed, his face reddening. “Well, I’m glad you liked tasting my DNA, or whatever.”

Spock reached once more for the towel. By now, it was cold, but still wet. He wiped his face, and sighed at how much mess was likely in his beard. It had to be past midnight now, so he could shave. He finished cleaning Jim, and then picked him up in his arms.

“Woah, where are we going?” Jim asked, jostled by having his entire body lifted. “I’m not dressed for any of this.”

Spock carried him into the bedroom. As he laid Jim down on the bed, it occurred to Spock that he was seeing this room for the first time that wasn’t just in passing. There were clothes on the floor, and stacks of padds and books on the table. Spock suppressed the urge to clean and laid down beside Jim.

“It has always been my fantasy to sleep with you like this.” He said.

Jim laughed and pulled the blankets over both of them. He rolled over and pressed his back to Spock’s chest. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and held him. He waited until he thought Jim was asleep, before slipping out of bed and going to the bathroom.

On his way there, he picked his pajamas up off the floor and put them on. It was not like him to wear clothes off the floor, but he rationalized with himself that they were not really dirty.

In the bathroom, he took one final look at his beard before shaving. He had never shaved this much hair from himself before, but he was careful not to nick himself. Finally, it was done.

He wiped his face with a towel, and then carefully watched the mirror as he lowered it. His ordinary bare face stared back at him. It was the same way he always imagined himself in his head, and he was pleased to have this look back. His only concern was Jim, but hopefully his human would still be sleeping, and they would have the inevitable discussion tomorrow.

Jim was not asleep. He opened his eyes and grinned as Spock padded into the darkened room. The only light was from the hallway, but it was obvious what Spock had done.

“Your face is naked.” Jim whispered sleepily.

“Yes.” Spock found he was nervous for Jim’s reaction as he slid into bed beside him. A very small and illogical part of him wondered if Jim only found him attractive when he had a beard.

“I like it.” Jim reached out to touch Spock’s freshly bare skin.

“You do?” Spock was quite glad to hear.

“Yes. I just wanted to see what you would look like with a beard, but this…” He stroked Spock’s cheek. “This is the face I fell in love with.”

Jim rolled over once more and Spock cuddled up to him. He pressed his bare face to the back of Jim’s neck and he did not need his telepathy to feel the human’s contentment.

“I’m really glad I won…” Jim said, seemingly half asleep. “I got you to kiss me…”

“If I had won…I was going to ask you to hold my hand.” Spock admitted, blushing.

“That’s so fucking cute.” Jim yawned. “Maybe you’ll win next time. And then you can make me grow a beard.”

“Perhaps.” Spock could not actually think of anything he wanted. He was very content now, with his human in his arms. He closed his eyes and let Jim’s scent relax him.

His only concern was what everyone would say tomorrow when they noticed Spock’s beard was gone. Would they notice anything else different about Spock? His fluttering heart? His happier demeanor?

No… of course not. But maybe they would notice the very visible bite mark on his neck that just observed in the mirror. Well, let them talk, Spock thought to himself. If anyone asked, he could just say that it was the side effects of his experiment.

And the conclusion of the experiment was that having a beard proved to be a very positive experience….even if it was itchy.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually researched beard care for this. apparently beard oil is a thing??? who knew. not me. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio


End file.
